


The Smile Made Out of Sunshine.

by NerdyTeddy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I hope you like it!, Levi is grumpy when he wakes up in the morning, M/M, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyTeddy/pseuds/NerdyTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
    Packing the bag with clothes that could last him for a week and all his electronic devices, he stormed out of the room like a steam roller. Armin popped
    his head out of his room wondering what all the noise was. He had popped into his room for 5 minutes to find something, and already they’ve gotten into a
    fight? He was used to them arguing, but today it seemed worse, and he assumed he was correct when he saw the bag Eren had in his hands.
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smile Made Out of Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroKitty (HaleYes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleYes/gifts).



“For fuck sakes, Jean! Stop leaving your goddamn clothes everywhere! I don’t want any proof of your nightly adventures with Armin! Stop it!” Eren screamed, holding the clothing up with two fingers. 

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist just because you aren’t getting laid, Jaeger.” Jean replied, annoyed because Eren had interrupted his show by standing right in front of the T.V. 

“One, My ‘knickers’ aren’t in a twist! Two, I wouldn’t get this angry if you didn’t do it twenty-four-seven, you disgusting dog!” Eren continued, throwing the worn boxers at the young adult sitting on the couch in front of him. He was so sick and tired of this stupid fool, leaving his clothes everywhere. Eren was _not_ his fricking maid. 

“Argh! Eren, shut up! I’m trying to watch this! I’ll listen to you later, just let me finish this!” Jean argued back, raising his voice as his annoyance grew. 

“No! I will _not_ let you finish this! Wash your clothes, right now! I’m sick of it! It’s everywhere and it’s making the house look like a dustbin! I swear I don’t know what Armin sees in you.” Eren grumbled, crossing his arms impatiently. 

“Oh for- You know you’re the only one complaining, right!?” Jean sat up, looking at the tanned man. His eyebrows were furrowed deeply, matching the eyebrows of the young man he was currently arguing with. 

“Armin’s not going to complain! He’s too nice to raise his voice, so obviously it was left to me. You know this isn’t even your _goddamn_ apartment right!? I have been living here _longer_ than you have! Stop fighting me and go do the _stupid_ wash!” Eren was getting frustrated, and was seconds away from storming out. Why the hell should he do the chores this lazy barn animal should be doing; it’s his clothes! 

“Didn’t I just say I would!? Just let me finish watching the show! Why can’t you just leave me alone for two seconds!?” Jean groaned, slumping back into the chair. Eren felt his eye twitch; he had never felt so fed up in his life. (That was probably an exaggeration, but Eren did not care one bit.) 

“Fine! Fucking fine! I don’t give a flying cow shit how the apartment looks anymore! I’m sick and tired of your disgusting ways, and your goddamn loud sex and your stupid horse face! I don’t care!” Eren yelled, storming into his room, pulling out a large bag to put his clothes in. No way in hell was he going to stay here while this stupid _sonovabitch_ kept irritating him to no ends. 

Packing the bag with clothes that could last him for a week and all his electronic devices, he stormed out of the room like a steam roller. Armin popped his head out of his room wondering what all the noise was. He had popped into his room for 5 minutes to find something, and already they’ve gotten into a fight? He was used to them arguing, but today it seemed worse, and he assumed he was correct when he saw the bag Eren had in his hands. 

“Hey-hey, what’s going on?” Armin looked so concerned that Eren almost felt like staying, but then he looked into that stupid elongated face again, and felt all the anger build up once more. 

“Your stupid-fucking boyfriend! That’s what’s going on! I can’t stand him, he’s an asshole! So I’m leaving! I don’t want to deal with his bullshit anymore. Or should I say ‘horse-shit’!” Eren barged past the two of them, ignoring the look that Armin gave to Jean. He pulled on his trainers, deciding he didn’t have to patience to tie the laces and grabbed his wallet, keys and phone. Opening the door without looking back, he stormed all the way to the closest bus stop and slumped down in anger. 

Neither Armin nor Jean followed him, so he let out a sigh and allowed the tension in his shoulders to fall temporarily. He had nowhere to go, since Mikasa now lived on the other side of the city and was not close enough to get to under an hour. Once the bus arrived, he got on and sat at the back. Music was the only thing that could keep his mind off of things for a while, so he put in his headphones he had stuffed in the bag last minute, and listened to music that blanked out all of his thoughts. 

The bus stopped, and he got off, letting his feet take him wherever they pleased...Until he recognised the path. He found himself standing outside Levi’s house, and a slight calmness settled over him. He was always happy to see the grumpy old man because Levi was just...Funny. Fun to be around in general; it was nice. It calmed him down a little; though, _only_ a little. 

He walked up to the door and knocked twice, knowing that the raven-haired male would hear the knock; he was surprisingly a light sleeper. (Although...was it that surprising?) 

As promised, the older man opened the door, glaring at the person who dared to interrupt him while he slept. Eren barged past him, ready to rant about the asshole in _his_ apartment right now. 

“So, why are you here?” Levi asked bluntly, shutting the door behind the brunet. 

“Well!-” 

“You got kicked out?” The older man rubbed his eyes, his eyelids were heavy since he was still half asleep. 

“No! Actually, I’m the one who left.” Eren puffed his chest out, refusing to let the older man think he would _ever_ get kicked out of his own apartment. 

“Oh. Okay then. So, why are you here?” Levi turned around, heading to the kitchen to make some tea. It was late, but he knew Eren needed to scream and shout about his problems before he could go back to sleep. To be honest, he’d rather deal with this problem in the morning but- 

“Levi, are you listening? Jean’s being such a dick, I can’t take it! I don’t want him there anymore!” Eren stomped his foot, similar to how a child would stomp theirs during a tantrum. 

“Yes, yes. The one with the two colours in his hair.” Levi reminded himself, flicking the switch on the kettle. 

“Yes! That clown ass-hat. I don’t know why Armin is dating him. He’s a piece of shit.” Eren grumbled, slouching at the counter in the kitchen. As usual, everything was spick and span. Levi would never let his house get dirty. 

“Hmm. So what did you fight about this time?” Levi continued to watch the kettle boil, tuning out the brunets shouting. He was too damn tired, but Eren wouldn’t stop until he was finished. Or he could forcefully shut him up. 

After about five minutes of Eren babbling about “Jean’s so selfish! He never does anything, but he’s always messing the place up!” Levi was fed up, and turned around to face the brunet. 

“Right, okay. Eren, I don’t care. I don’t care, so go sleep on the couch or something. Jesus, it’s too early for this shit.” Levi gave up on making the tea, his eyes kept shutting and with Eren’s constant yelling, it just made him feel even more irritated. 

He just wanted to sleep. 

Eren stopped talking, his eyes wide from shock. Eventually, he nodded and headed towards the living room. Levi felt bad at first, but tomorrow he would deal with this, right now, he just wanted to go back to bed. 

Once Levi had gotten between the sheets, he shut the lights off and was asleep within five minutes. 

~~ 

Levi woke up to the sound of laughter. It was faint, coming from the living-room. At first, Levi thought he had forgotten to turn off the T.V from last night, but he knew that was impossible because when has Levi ever forgotten to do that? 

The next suggestion was that Hanji, the psycho, had broken into his house during the night, but that was also impossible because the laughter sounded...cute? Kind of like a giggle. Hanji was not capable of giggling. 

Feeling disorientated, Levi got out of the bed and made his way downstairs. There in the couch, was Eren. He was wearing a pair of chequered blue sleeping bottoms, which had blue ribbons threaded at the waist for the drawstring. For a top, he wore a big plain white t-shirt; which had engulfed the whole of his torso, and was slipping off one of his shoulders. 

Levi studied the wild brunet hair on top of Eren’s head, admiring the way how it curled and flicked, ignoring the pull of gravity. How could someone’s hair stick up like that? 

On the T.V was a children’s programme that Levi vaguely recognises. Eren seemed to find it hilarious, since he had paused in eating... _was that Fruit loops?_ But as Eren sat there on the chair, Levi felt at peace. It was an adorable sight; his hands twitched with the need to catch it in a photo. 

_Maybe Eren could stay for a few more days..._

“Fuck that asshole, Jean. You should stay here until Armin dumps him.” Levi spoke, just loud enough to be heard over the T.V. Eren jumps; his eyes wide, and turns in the chair, chewing the fruit loops. Once his mouth was free, Eren grinned, allowing all the sunshine and glitter in the world to shine from his teal(ish) eyes. He looked so happy, and proud that someone agreed with him. Levi almost felt bad for his selfish thoughts. 

_Almost_ . 

“Yes! He _is_ an asshole! I knew you thought so too!” Eren laughed, crossing his legs in the sofa. He turns back to the T.V, still wearing that glittery smile. 

Levi spun quickly, and made his way to the kitchen. He had no idea about what just happened...but now, he feels like he couldn’t look Eren in the face anymore...Not without looking like a tomato at least. 

**END** ****

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! Hello again guys!  
> I'm sorry, this is terrible, but I hope you guys still enjoyed this! This is for a friend of mine on Tumblr: leviheichouackerman, or on here HaleYes. They did something for me, which I am incredibly grateful for, so I decided to write this for them! I'm sorry it's so bad, but I hope you enjoy it anyway, haha (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*
> 
> Thank you for reading this! (I edited this myself, so there might be some mistakes here or there. Sorry about that)


End file.
